Broken Innocence
by Kierah Tucker
Summary: No this not a Loki/OC Love story if that is what you wondering ...Loki kidnaps a 15 year old girl who is Ironman's niece, bad stuff happen to her this includes a very, very dark Loki involves rape so read at your own risk…


Day 1

I'm only 15 I don't know why he would take me from my home. My family. My name is Alice Potts by the way And I was kidnapped Maybe I'm some sort of leverage? Or maybe he wants something from me? I keep going through my mind what happened.

_Two hours ago _

_I stood outside with my little brother. My redish orange hair to my bust line, my freckels were spread across my face. I had very bright blue eyes. My brother looked the same just with brown eyes. I wore light blue short shorts and a white tank top, and a white jacket I didn't wear shoes because we were just outside in the soft green grass. My five year old brother wore overalls and a red t-shirt with iron man's arc reactor. _

_I had a strange feeling of being watched as my little brother Ryan and I threw the baseball back and forth. Mom was taking a nap so yeah, I'm going to entertain my little brother, but still the feeling of made me cringe. "Ryan, let's go inside I think the "Adventures of ironman" are on right now" My soft voice spoke. Ryan's eyes went wide with excitement. _

"_There's a new episode on today!" he yelled I laughed and he dropped the ball. I walked over to the discarded baseball I bent down to pick it up, when I turned around a man wearing green and black and gold armor was in front of me! He wore a gold helmet and a gold long metal staff. I opened my mouth to scream, but he put his hand over my mouth hard and spun me around so I was pushed into his chest and was facing the house. I could feel his breath near my ear _

"_None of that." His voice was a raspy whisper .I tried to squirm out of his grasp but the handle of his staff was held hardly against my chest and it hurt. Tears welled up in my eyes. My mom's face was the last thing I saw before a green light surrounded my captor and me, and then everything went black. _

_Back to the present…_

I woke up on a hard dirty cement floor all the walls were cemented and dirty the only light was a light bulb hanging by a string from the cement ceiling. There was a metal bed with a thing mattress on it with a light green blanket. There were doors one was a bathroom (The only clean place) and the other door was locked that must be the way out.

I sat on the bed. I was sitting with my knees up to my chest, my arms hugging my legs tight. My eyes were sore from crying. My hair was matted and going back into its curly state.

I heard a jingling sound coming from the other side if the locked door. My eyes went wide and I barried my head into my knees and refused to look up when the door opened, and silence…I thought maybe he was gone so I looked up. There he was staring at me with his green eyes that felt like eternity, he held a smirk on his face, a tear fell down my cheek silently, and I quickly wiped it away.

"What is your name mortal?" his smooth yet raspy voice asked. Mortal? I didn't answer. "I asked you a question!' he growled, and I squeaked

"Alice it's Alice!" I cried. He nodded smirking satisfied with my response. He walked up to me slowly and sat on the bed close to me. I watched his every move with frightened eyes. He brought his hand up close to my face he moved a piece of hair away from my face. His hand made contact with my face. I gasped it was so cold. My eyes were as wide as saucers. He could tell my uneasiness he smirked and took his hand away "Who are y-you?" I whispered he looked at me with cold eyes

"I am Loki; God of mischief and lies you pathetic being. You will do as I say or you will be punished. Do you understand Alice?" he said I was crying pathetically I nodded my head. He smirked

"Why did you take me?" I asked and he gave me a hard look.

"You will not ask me questions, and for your answer…" He got up from the bed and walked towards the door, and opened it, he only half turned his head "You are my new entertainment" He smirked and locked the door behind him.

I started sobbing, my whole body shaked as I cried openly. "What I done to deserve this?!" I yelled to no one in particular.

I barely got any sleep; I woke up to every sound I heard.

**No this not a Loki/OCLove story if that is what you wondering…**

**Loki kidnaps a 15 year old girl who is Ironman's niece, bad stuff happen to her this includes a very, very dark Loki involves rape so read at your own risk…**


End file.
